walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin (TV Series)
Benjamin is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a soldier of the Kingdom, alongside his brother Henry. Overview Benjamin is a friendly, inquisitive, and eager young man. He dutifully serves his King and wishes to improve himself. Benjamin has supposedly read all of the books in the Kingdom's library and learned a great deal of practical knowledge from them. Although he initially lacks the ability to kill a walker in close combat, his skills improve under the tutelage of Morgan. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Benjamin's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he lived with his mother, father, and younger brother, Henry. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At the onset of the apocalypse, Benjamin and Henry lost their mother, but their father survived. The three were eventually found by Ezekiel and taken to the Kingdom where they settled. However, Henry and Benjamin eventually lost their father too. Benjamin was present at the time of the arrival of a notorious group of survivors named the Saviors who operated on behalf of Negan. Upon meeting, the Saviors demanded a portion of supplies in exchange for leaving the community unscathed, to which Ezekiel complied under the condition that the Saviors would never step foot inside the Kingdom. Throughout the following months, Benjamin aided his group in gathering supplies in order to compensate the Saviors demands and thus he took part in several conducted weekly trades between the two groups, which he alongside Ezekiel, and several others kept secretly hidden from the rest of the community. Season 7 "The Well" As Morgan shows Carol around the Kingdom, Benjamin gives Morgan a friendly wave as he leads his brother around on a horse in an enclosure. Later that day, he attends the feral pig hunt with Morgan, Ezekiel, Dianne, Richard, Alvaro, and Jerry. When several walkers approach the area, Benjamin is prompted by Ezekiel to take out one as he was trained to, but is unsuccessful. With the walker threat neutralized, the group heads back to the Kingdom. As per Ezekiel's request, Morgan begins to train Benjamin in aikido and takes him under his wing, to help train him to be a better fighter and survivor, especially as Ezekiel wants Benjamin in his court of advisers. After the training session in the gazebo, Benjamin notices a book in Morgan's bag and asks to read it, since he had read all of the available books in the Kingdom, including a manual to repair HVAC units. At dinner, Benjamin allows Henry to leave early for the movies but he stays behind with Morgan to chat, where he explains about his father and how he died when clearing a building of walker with other Kingdomers. Benjamin later attends the Savior food drop off, where his reaction to the Saviors and overall training are tested by Ezekiel. After the exchange, he heads home with his fellow soldiers. "Rock in the Road" When Rick Grimes and Paul Rovia try to convince Ezekiel to join the fight against the Saviors, Benjamin listens from the side as Rick gives a speech. Later that day, he is sent by Ezekiel to check on Carol in the woods while practicing his walker-fighting skills and tells her Ezekiel is going to continue checking on her because he cares about her. She gives him advice on staying quiet and tells him to go home before it gets dark. At the Kingdom, Benjamin looks on from the doorway as Ezekiel puts Henry down to sleep and then urges him to help Rick's group fight against the Saviors. Ezekiel thanks him for his counsel and says he is proud of him for going out alone. "New Best Friends" Benjamin is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor, before resisting. Upon returning to the Kingdom, Ezekiel warns Benjamin against being too eager to fight. "Bury Me Here" Benjamin quietly watches as Henry practices aikido with Morgan and smiles when his brother tells Morgan he wants to be like Benjamin when he grows up. He later exits from the gates with a group of Kingdommers to clear out a small group of walkers when Carol arrives, having beaten them to the task. When Carol finishes talking with Morgan, Benjamin approaches her, wanting to know more about how she is able to handle herself, but she brushes him off. Benjamin then joins Ezekiel and his men on their routine supply drop. En-route to the drop-off location, they discover the road blockaded by a line of shopping carts and are all led to a dug-out grave. As Ezekiel laments on the nature of the current world and how lucky they are that they have not been driven mad by it, Benjamin asserts that it isn't luck, but rather it's because Ezekiel had managed to help them find peace in an apocalyptic outcome. Upon arriving at the supply drop site, Gavin reprimands them for arriving late. After Jerry tells Gavin off for interrupting Ezekiel, he is struck by Jared, to whom Benjamin shows his extreme displeasure towards. As Gavin inspects the Kingdom's share of cantaloupes, he discovers that they are short of one. Their guns are seized and Gavin gives the order to Jared of killing Richard as retribution for not keeping to their deal. However, Jared suddenly shifts his aim and fires, hitting Benjamin in the thigh and severing his femoral artery. After Gavin offers the Kingdomers one more chance, allowing them another day to supply drop in the final melon, the Saviors the Kingdommers to tend to Benjamin. As per Morgan's insistence, they drive Benjamin to Carol's house, figuring that he doesn't have long before he bleeds out. Despite the efforts of everyone present, Benjamin succumbs to blood loss and dies on the table. He is then stabbed in the head by Morgan to prevent his reanimation. Death Killed By * Richard (Indirectly Caused) During a supply drop between the Kingdom and the Saviors, the Kingdommers come out short one cantaloupe, which in reality has been hidden by Richard. * Gavin (Indirectly Caused) * Jared (Alive) Gavin gives the order to punish the Kingdommers by killing one of their group. Initially considering Richard, Jared then shifts his aim towards Benjamin and shoots him on the leg, rupturing his femoral artery and causing him to start bleeding at an alarming rate. * Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) Benjamin is hastily taken to Carol's house for treatment, as there is little time to reach the Kingdom. Despite the efforts of Carol, Morgan, Ezekiel and the other Kingdommers to save Benjamin, he eventually dies of severe blood loss. Morgan then stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Benjamin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Though Richard and Benjamin had little interaction, they went on multiple outings together, including the feral pig hunt and the meetings with the Saviors. Richard eventually attempted to engineer his own death to convince Ezekiel to fight the Saviors, but his plan failed, and Benjamin was killed instead. Richard regretted Benjamin being the victim, but maintained that someone had to die, and planned to use Benjamin's death to gain the Saviors' trust in order to defeat them. Jerry TBA Daniel TBA Carol Peletier Benjamin was impressed with Carol's abilities and sought her out several times to learn from her. Unfortunately, Carol kept her distance and wanted nothing to do with it, although she did give him some advice on how to sneak up on a target properly. Morgan Jones Benjamin and Morgan had a very positive student-teacher relationship together. Benjamin showed nothing but kindness to Morgan who reciprocated the same attitude back to him. The two bonded over their aikido sessions as Benjamin trained with a staff. Benjamin viewed Morgan along with Ezekiel as his mentors and valued their beliefs of pacifism. Benjamin died telling Morgan everything was fine and recited the Aikido proverb that to injure an opponent is to injure oneself. Benjamin's death had a profound impact on Morgan as he instantly began shifting back to his fragile mental state of "clearing" and ultimately killed Richard who indirectly caused the tragedy. While explaining his actions, Morgan mistakenly calls Benjamin "Duane," showing he saw Benjamin as his own son. Morgan now wears Benjamin's armor in his honor. After the Militia captures Jared, Morgan, still wearing Benjamin's armor, has to be talked down from killing Jared on the spot. In "Still Gotta Mean Something", Morgan purposefully traps Jared to be devoured by walkers and later tells Henry that he has killed the man that killed Benjamin.}} Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Blake. **Benjamin was described as "Early 20s. A scruffy, boyish, generally warm-hearted teenager who can be a bit of a wise-ass, but never a bully. He's caring and protective of others but isn't afraid to crack a joke if the situation calls for it. He's overcome loss, eager to take on more responsibility, and knows who he wants to be." *Benjamin read every book in the Kingdom twice. *Benjamin lived in the Kingdom for more than a year. *Benjamin is the first resident of the Kingdom to be killed on-screen. *Considering "Bury Me Here" was originally scripted to be the fourteenth episode of Season 7, then this would've continued the "trend" of a supporting character being introduced early in a season, only to be killed in the fourteenth episode of the same season. **This trend began in Season 4 with Lizzie and Mika, continued in Season 5 with Noah, and once again occurred in Season 6 with Denise Cloyd. *Benjamin is mentioned by Ezekiel to Michonne in "Silence the Whisperers" when referring to everything he's lost. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Orphans Category:TV Series